I'm all out of faith, I am shamed lying naked on the floor
by xGirlxWithxThexRedxBalloonx
Summary: How much would you risk for your true love? Kyouya's willing to risk money, position and his family business for a chance to win the heart of the tough, rough around the edges Latina Rosalita Fuentes. Rosie's been hurt enough. She doesn't need some snobby, rich guy all over her. She knows he only wants one thing and she won't give. Will their love prevail or die in flames? KyoxOC
1. Introduction

That night the sounds of crashing objects and the rumble of thunder kept her up until midnight. She would hear her mother's sobs followed by a loud slapping noise and her her father's criticizing yells. Their daughter felt like crying but her brown eyes were dry. Her black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She would pull the covers over her head and try to ignore it.

"Hector. Please stop. You'll wake the kids" she would beg. All he did was tell her to shut up then return to hurting her. When she had enough she walked to her closet. She changed from her pajamas to a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, knee high boots, a red tank top and a black leather jacket. She fixed her pillows to look like she was sleeping. She made a grab for her cellphone but froze when she heard her door creak open.

"Don't worry,_ prima_. It's just me" relief filled her body. She spun around and threw herself into his arms. He embraced her happily. He too was relieved that she wasn't hurt.

"Diego, what are you doing here?" she asked him. When she pulled she was finally able to get a good look at him. He walk also wearing a black leather jacket, dark ted-shirt and ripped dark blue jeans. He was holding a pair of black boots in his hands.

"what do you think?" he chortled. She realized what he wanted. Her face morphed into a mischievous look. He didn't like that look. It gave him the willies.

"You've come as my bodyguard?" she joked. She turned her back to him and walked over to the window.

"Pfft! Like you need a bodyguard. I'm just your back up" he replied. She opened the window. When she turned back to him a sliver of fear crept down his spine.

"You ready to go or are you just gonna sit here?" she motioned outside. Diego shook his head. He sat on her bed and began to put on his boots. When he finished he approached her.

"This may be our night" he whispered.

"If it is, we go down fighting" she assured him. They turned their heads to look at each other. They both saw the anger, worry and anxiety swirling their eyes. Their gaze was broken by the sounds of man storming down the hall, followed by a woman who was crying his name out. He went past her room but the two teenagers heard the woman's desperate cries. Diego looked to his cousin. There were tears forming in her eyes. He reached for her cheek but she slapped it away.

"I'm fine. Let's go" she wiped her tears on the sleeve of her jacket and climbed out the window. Diego shook his head. That girl can be so frustrating! He then climbed out himself. Of course, not forgetting to shut the window. He followed her to garage. She sat on a on sleek black Suzuki Hayabusa motorcycle. She was holding a matching pair black helmets.

"You're getting slower" she giggled. She lifted one arm up and hurled the helmet at Diego. He caught it in both hands, without blinking an eye.

"No. You're just getting more excited" he retorted. He put the helmet on as he walked to her. She did the same. He threw one leg over the seat and straddled it. His cousin wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled a key from the pocket of his pants and turned the engine on. It's roar echoed through the garage. He hit the kickstand with his heel then turned the handle. They took off into the night.

They wandered the streets for some time. The ecstasy spread through their veins, giving Diego a feeling of excitement. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through his very body. His cousin would hold him tightly with each twist and turn. Each time they went out he would test their luck. He would pick a fight, and have her back him up. She remembers times when it would be the two of them against four or five others. He liked the odds of slim to none. Funny thing is, she liked them too. She wasn't as addicted to danger as her cousin is but after the flames die she loved the triumphant feeling that came with victory. Tonight they were having no luck finding trouble. Diego popped wheelies, making her feel as if she would fall off at any time. That would make for some YouTube video. Sometimes they would hear the high-shrilled screams of girls that 'loved' Diego. He's notorious for fooling around with some of them. More than some, to be honest. None of the girls took him seriously, and he definitely didn't take them seriously either. Sometimes she felt like telling him off for using these girls but she knew she had no room to talk. She was just as bad. Even worse in her opinion. She allowed herself to be used. Being nothing but a booty call kept her from getting hurt. She goes in wanting, comes out satisfied. It was a pretty simple equation that's been working for her for the past year. Her cousin pulled into a dark alley. When he turned off the motorcycle she removed her helmet.

"Ugh! I hate helmet hair!" she complained in fluent Spanish. Diego took his helmet off and ran his hand through his locks of dark, curly brown hair.

"That sucks. My helmet just makes my hair look so much better" he joked in fluent Spanish. She rolled her eyes at him, "Rosalita, I'm so beautiful Megan Fox would faint if she saw me" he then flipped imaginary hair off his shoulder with a dramatic head roll.

"So damn arrogant" she laughed.

"You know I don't like it when you speak Spanish, Rosie" a deep voice echoed into the alley. Diego stood defensively with his helmet clutched tightly in his hand. Rosalita, or Rosie as she's known to her so called friends, looked down the alley. She knew perfectly well who it was that called out to her. His silhouette was hidden in the shadow light of the streets but when he took a step closer he revealed his identity. His black hair was slicked back to keep strands out of his fair face. He had sharp features and deep brown eyes that made her both scared and hypnotized at the same time.

"What do you want, Akira?" Diego demanded, fluently in Japanese.

"Calm down. I just want to see my girlfriend" he explained calmly.

"Ex. Girlfriend. Ex" Rosie corrected.

"Shut up" he spat. Diego took a challenging step to Akira.

"Don't talk to her like that" he said through clenched teeth.

"I'll talk to her however I want to talk to her. You should shut up too" he was so calm while Diego was seething with anger. Rosie was paralyzed with fear. She hated him. She wants him to leave her life forever. She wished she had never learned to love him. What she wished for more was that she still didn't love him.

"Make me" Diego officially challenged. A malicious smile came across Akira's face. That was enough to send Diego's temper through the roof. He flung his helmet directly at Akira's face. Both Rosie and Akira knew what Diego was like when he's lost his temper. Akira had mentally prepared himself for this. He narrowly dodged his attacker's helmet, then sprinting towards him. Diego didn't expect a wuss like him to do a move like that so when Akira's fist came flying into his stomach. Diego remembered Akira when he was just a punk on the street bullying his cousin. He use to be able to beat him so bad he had hospitalized him. Being on his knees with the air knocked out of him and his dinner all over the street made him wonder what had happened over the past two months. Akira turned back to his 'girlfriend'. Rosie stood paralyzed with fear. He loomed over with that silent anger that she feared so much. Her eyes widened with pure terror as she watched Diego, her protector, vomit on the floor. Her helmet fell from her hands. When it hit the damp ground it let out a 'thud' that seemed louder than what it was. Akira had her where he wanted her. She was his now. He gripped her wrist and pulled her violently from the alley.

"You're coming with me" he smirked. All Rosie could do was follow him absentmindedly and stare at her cousin fade off into the distance.

**4:12 am, Fujioka household**

Haruhi stirred in her bed when she heard a loud knocking at her front door. Ranka was awakened as well. He had an annoyed glare on his sleep face.

"Dad..." Haruhi groaned. The knocking refused to cease. It was only getting louder. Ranka waved his hand for Haruhi to rest in bed. She nodded and laid her head back on the pillow. Ranka dragged his footsteps to the door. Haruhi heard the clicking of the door knob turning but was unprepared when she heard it crash open and the silent sobbing. Haruhi sat up to see who it was. There she was, her best friend Rosalita Fuentes, sobbing into her father's chest.

"He's out! He came back!" she kept repeating into his shirt. Ranka wrapped one arm around his daughter's best friend. With the other arm he was able to shut the door. Haruhi scurried from her bed and ran to her friend's side. She put a hand on Rosie's back, hoping to offer her some comfort. Rosie threw herself into Haruhi's arm and wouldn't stop repeating that phrase. Haruhi pushed Rosie off her gently. When she was able to get a good look at her, she could feel her world freeze. Her friend's face was spotted with large purple bruises. Her usually pouty lips were swollen and cut open. Dry blood decorated small areas of her chin. Haruhi slowly pulled off Rosie's jacket. The same purple bruises that were on her face covered her arms. Haruhi wanted to keep searching but she also feared what she may find.

"Rosie. What happened?" she gasped.

"Akira. He he he got out out of the hospital. Me and Diego were riding and then he found us and when Diego tried to fight him again he was just so fast I-" she choked on her words. Her entire body was trembling. Haruhi felt her inside get hot with resentment. She could see the same emotions bubbling inside of her father. They both understood what she was rambling on about. Haruhi was there when she had fallen in love with Akira. At first it seemed like something good had happened in her friend's sad life but when Rosie began showing fresh bruises all over her body. Haruhi had questioned her about it but Rosie just said she was getting into more fights. It seemed believable at first but it eventually became too much. The night Rosie showed up her doorstep with a large brown bag filled with clothes she confessed to everything. Haruhi probably hated Akira more than Rosie did. She could tell by the was she was crying.

"He found you, and he beat you" Haruhi finished. Rosie gulped then nodded. She knew Haruhi would figure it out.

"Don't be mad at him. I deserved it. I really shouldn't have left him" Rosie sniffed. Haruhi knew she would be having this conversation with her. It was too late for this.

"Let's not talk about Akira right now. Come on. I'll get you cleaned up" she took Rosie's hand and lead her to the bathroom. Ranka felt like finding Akira and sending him back to the hospital but he knew that wouldn't help. Akira would just come looking for Rosie and Rosie would go back to him. If only he could find some way to put some sense inside her head.

-Inside the bathroom Haruhi dabbed rubbing alcohol on Rosie's busted lip. It stung her but she didn't flinch. Her brown eyes stared lifelessly at the floor.

"You'd be beautiful if you would let your hair grow long" she vacantly said.

"Yeah but then I would look like a girl and I wouldn't be able to work at the host club" Haruhi explained. Haruhi was using that motherly tone. She always uses it when she cleans Rosie and Diego up after a fight. Rosie knew where this conversation would go.

"You shouldn't have to pretend to be a boy. You're a much prettier girl"

"Thanks"

"_De nada"_ she was already beginning to speak Spanish. Haruhi knew that if she began to speak in nothing but Spanish, there would be no pulling her back until she woke.

"Rosie. Don't you leave me just yet" Haruhi demanded. Rosie's eyes flicked up at Haruhi. She wanted to crawl back into Haruhi's secure arms but she couldn't do that. She had already shown enough weakness this one night than her entire life. She never cried. You couldn't be hard and be a crier. It just didn't work like that. She promised herself that she wouldn't allow herself to show weakness ever again. No matter what was happening.

"Haruhi...have you ever been in love?" she asked. That question caught Haruhi off guard. Rosie isn't much of a romantic and she really didn't believe in love. Especially after that Akira incident a few months ago.

"What do you mean by that?" Haruhi asked. She would be needing more information to give an honest answer and if this is what was keeping Rosie in reality then so be it. Haruhi would answer any questions she has. Just as long as she doesn't start speaking Spanish.

"Like...that one person that you can confide anything to. You're feelings for that person are much deeper than that of any friend and sometimes you wish that they would notice you as something more than just a friend. That special connection between two people, y'know?" she explained. Haruhi wished to give an honest answer but she couldn't. She has yet to experience the love that Rosie was describing.

"Um...no. I haven't been in that type of love then. I hope that someday I will be. Have you?"

"I think I have. With Akira. I know that I look bad but he loves me. He told me that he did. I lost him once because of my stupidity and I don't want to lose him again. Please try to understand" she begged. Haruhi felt like shaking her friend and tell her the truth about Akira. That's a slimy, disgusting, piece of scum but she knew that would do no good. The entire world could be telling her that and Rosie wouldn't listen.

"I'll try but I think you can find better. So much better than Akira. You just have to look" Haruhi spoke softly.

"No guy in his right mind would ever date me. I know that. Akira loves me and I love him. He's the best I will ever find. I want to be with him"

"Should I let you go then?"

"I don't know where I would go. I don't want to go home and I don't know where Akira or Diego is" Haruhi had completely forgotten about Diego. She would have to call him after she finished with Rosie. She didn't blame Rosie for not thinking about Diego. If she were in her position she may have a blank mind as well.

"In that case you can sleep here for the night" Haruhi offered.

"I can't. I can't. I have to see Diego. Make sure he's alright. If I don't someone may hurt him" Rosie turned to walk away but Haruhi pulled her back.

"Don't think about him. I'll make sure he's not hurt. You just get some sleep"

"_Si" _Rosie nodded. Haruhi lead her to her bed. Sometimes being Rosie's friend felt like being a mother. Always there to patch her up after a fight or come to her mansion when she was lonely. Haruhi loved Rosie very much but it can be difficult sometimes. Rosie laid under the sheets. As Haruhi tucked her in she realized that Rosie's body had stopped trembling. She drifted off into sleep just as her head hit the pillow. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Haruhi walked past her father. He was sitting on a chair with his head resting on the table. Haruhi dug through Rosie's jacket until she found her phone. She quickly dialed Diego's number. She had memorized it since it was impossible to read her friend's phone. Rosie had set the language to 'espanol'. The phone rang a few times before she heard heavy breathing from the other side.

"_Hola, Rosa" _She heard Diego say. He voice hoarse. As if he had just finished screaming at the top of his lungs and now his throat was damaged.

"It's Haruhi" she replied.

"Oh. How are ya?"

"Just fine. Rosie just got here. I heard you two ran into Akira"

"Yeah. He's a better fighter than I remember" he chuckled.

"This isn't a time to laugh"

"You're right. Sorry" he chuckled again. Haruhi let out a sigh.

"I'll question you later. Right now just tell me where you are. We'll go get you"

"Nah, don't worry about that. I'm getting ready to go the hospital. It's not far from here. I'm sure I'll get there before I die" he joked.

"Why are you going to the hospital?"

"The fight didn't last long. But he did break a rib or two. I should know. I've had a broken rib before"

"You sure you don't need help?"

"More than sure of it, _mija"_

"You know our number. If you need us, just call"

"I will. Nighty-night" he hung up on her. Haruhi hung up the phone as well and turned to her dad.

"I should get some rest. I have school tomorrow" Haruhi put the phone back in Rosie's jacket and laid herself next to Rosie's sleeping body. That night her dad thought about what it would be like if Haruhi were ever in Rosie's situation. If that were to ever happen he would kill the man. He would murder any man that laid a hand on his precious daughter.


	2. Hi, nice to meet you

That morning Rosie woke with a pounding headache. She pulled the covers over her head to block the sunshine from her little world. Her entire body ached with each movement. Images of Akira ran through her head. She imagined them together. He would sometimes put his arm around her and whisper the sweetest things into her ear.

"You're so beautiful, Rosie", "I love you", "I would never hurt you". His words were poison disguised as honey. She loved the taste so much but when her body went sliding across the floor the poison began to act. It made her weak and sad but she kept coming back for more. She couldn't think of any man that could make her feel the way Akira makes her feel. She wasn't numb with him. Her mother was useless. Her father was worthless. The only people that really made her happy were Diego and Haruhi but they couldn't fill what had been missing for so long. Love is hard to come by and each person wants it. No matter how hard they are, they need that love. Men would use that word as bait to get a woman to spread their legs for them. Rosie was never that stupid. She didn't need love to do that. She just wanted to feel something and Akira does that for her. Each honey tasting kiss and poison coated fight they shared was a drug to her. Unhealthy but addictive. She needed him to feed her addiction. Love isn't roses and sweets. It's a rock that smashes into your chest until you can't feel. Then as your vision begins to blur, you begin to feel the happiness of release and the realization that even though your hurt, this person still cared enough to do it to you. That's all she understood of love because that's all it was. She laid in bed thinking about her new boyfriend until she found the strength to stand. She called out for Haruhi and Ranka but when nobody answered she figured that they had left her alone. She liked how they trusted her so much to do that. She walked into the bathroom and fixed her dark brown hair. It was a lifeless thing that hung around her shoulders. Which made it easier to give it a quick fix. She ran her fingers through it, smoothing away any kinks it had. She pulled it back into a loose bun then made her way to the front. She gave the room a quick scan before she found her jacket laying on top of the counter. She went over it and rummaged through its pockets before she found her phone. Luckily she had only one missed call from Diego. As she slipped her jacket on she hit the call button with her thumb. She strutted out the door with a total 'don't touch me' vibe radiating from her. She put one hand in the pocket of her jacket and the phone to her pierced ear. As it rang she made it a point to shut the door. Wouldn't want to forget something like that.

"Hey there girly" Diego answered.

"Sup?" she replied. She took quick steps down the stairs to the street.

"Just chillin'. Broke a rib last night"

"...You alright? Was there any internal damage? What did the doctor say?" her switched the language to Spanish. She sometimes felt as if people were listening to her and she didn't like that. Maybe it was paranoia but she didn't care. This wasn't anybody's business.

"I didn't go to the doctor's. Saw no point in it. I just told Haruhi that so she wouldn't worry. Besides, this ain't nothin'. I can take care of myself"

"That's not cool. You need to go. You could have internal damage"

"Ha ha! When I start coughing up blood I'll go get it checked out!" he laughed. Rosie rolled her eyes. As she walked some people gave her strange looks. Like they had never heard someone speak Spanish in their life. _Estúpidos._

_"_I'll be home later. Has dad asked about me?"

"You know _Tio _Hector. What do you think?"

"So he didn't. Looks like I'm in the clear" she chortled.

"I almost forgot to ask, what happened when Akira took you?"

"We talked"

"Whatever. I'll see what really happened when you come later. Love you!" the dead line went off in her ear. She didn't completely lie. Just left out the part about their fight. She hung up the phone. He's a smart cookie. He'll figure what else happened and it'll end up a big fight that Rosie really wanted to avoid. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Right now, she needed to thank Haruhi for taking her in last night. Now where did she go to school? She racked her brain for that piece of information until it hit her. Ouran Academy. She stuffed her phone into her jacket then made her way over to her best friend's school.

_**~Kyouya's POV~**_

The tea party was going quite well. All the girls were practically falling into the Kyouya's sly palms. He continuously wrote notes, numbers or anything else of importance in his little black notebook. He examined each girl's reaction to the Host's act. Tamaki whispered inaudible things into the his customer's ears while Honey sat eating cake. Haruhi was doing a fine job of conversing with her customers but it was the twins that gave him an opportunity he needed. He paid no attention as to what they were talking about but when Kaoru accidentally knocked over a cup of tea. Very little fell on his finger but he flinched as it pained him. "Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped. Hikaru took his brother's hand and pulled it close to his face. He gave a gentle kiss on Kaoru's burn, making his brother blush. Their customer's faces came closer to this display of affection. "Honestly Kaoru. You have to be more careful. From now on keep your eyes on me, okay?" he whispered.

"Yes, Hikaru" Kaoru whispered back. The girl with bows in her hair turned and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I can't take it. It's overwhelming" she sighed. The girl sitting next to her spoke up.

"You have to watch this! You may not get another chance. Who knows when it will happen again?" she warned. This was his opportunity. Kyouya stepped before them with that empty smile he uses in social situations.

"You are absolutely right, Mademoiselle" he said. He lifted a small stick that cherry blossom flowers decorating it. He stared at it thoughtfully. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that is why..." He took a book that had a picture of the Hitachiin twins posing on the cover with their surname written across the top. "I've compiled these picture books that contains photos that capture the beauty of each passing day" he lifted three more picture books that were similar to the twin's book but each one had a different host on the cover. "Incidentally, I've prepared similar books of the other host as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all four of them I'll discount the whole set for you" that was all it took to have the ladies eating out of his sly palms. They both stood up and said they would buy the books. He understood just how easily manipulated these girls were. All become infatuated with the hosts almost instantly. He sometimes wondered if they truly believed that the hosts really loved them. He wouldn't be surprised if they did. He would never tell them but he secretly thought that the only girls that come to their club are spoiled little girls with egos too big for their own good. He didn't like charming them but he did see profit in it. If he was on their good side, it would be a great advantage to have their families backing him up when had to compete with his brothers and they were great for giving him cheap amusement. Even puppet master's get bored.

"I'm looking for a Haruhi Fujioka. Have you seen him?" an unfamiliar voice came from the gates. Kyouya turned to see who it was trespassing on Ouran grounds. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her. She obviously foreign from just her features. Her hair was dark brown with strands hanging on her tanned face. Her chocolate brown eyes had nothing inside them. He watched her move her swollen lips with each word. He thought that she would be a stunning young woman if it were not for the bruises that were covering her appealing face. Those pouty lips were dry with cuts on them. The rest of her face was like a rainbow. Some parts of it had light purple dots on it while others were blue and yellow. It was both a sad and fascinating sight. What could have possibly happened where a face like her's could be so badly damaged? He wanted to see what the rest of her body looked like. She ignored the world around her as she walked confidently to Haruhi. Haruhi pulled her to a more private area where he watched them whisper to each other. Judging by how close they were standing and the small smiles both were sharing, it seemed like they were friends. Kyouya wished that mysterious stranger would smile again. When the two girls finished they shared a hug then she was leaving. Haruhi turned to go back to her job but Kyouya stopped her.

"Who was that?" he inquired.

"Who?" Haruhi asked.

"That girl you were just talking to"

"Just a friend" it would seem so.

"What is her name?" he clarified.

"Oh. Her name is-"

"Haruhi! I forgot to tell you something!" she yelled from the front. God she's loud. She came back to her friend but twitched her perfectly shaped eyebrow when she finally noticed Kyouya. She looked at him for a second before shifting her chocolate eyes back to Haruhi.

"What?" Haruhi had a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I uh...wanted to tell you that I'll pick you up" she informed her. She was like a magnet that attracted his attention. His eyes examined her every detail from the way her hair looked in the sunlight to the way her long lashes would caress her cheeks when she blinked.

"Alright" Haruhi replied. She hasn't even said goodbye but he could already see her walking away. Away from him and he hasn't even had the chance to find more about her. He could tell she wasn't like other girls.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met. My name is Kyouya Ootori" he introduced himself.

"And I don't care" she said, dead seriously. Her eyes burned with a passion he had never seen. She stared him straight in the eye, totally unafraid that she was disrespecting a man that towered over her. Haruhi could see her friend go into defensive mode. This wasn't going to end up well if she let it continue. She coaxed her away from Kyouya. The girl turned her back to him. "I take it you wouldn't want to meet the other hosts" he chuckled. She whipped her head back at him. He felt a chill run up his spine when she gave him a frosty look.

_**~Rosie's POV~**_

That nosy idiot. She wasn't talking to him or even looking at him. What made him think she cared about who he was? He was just like every other guy with money. He can get anything he wants with a snap of his fingers. He's probably never worked hard for something in his life. She could tell by that fake smile he was giving her that he's a liar. She knew his type. He would say something nice that would turn her knees to jelly then end up leaving her after getting what he wanted. It was such an unattractive quality but for some reason it drew her closer to him. Not just him but any guy with that quality. She liked the way it burned. She couldn't understand it but she liked it. How stupid.

Rosie sat on the bus with her head resting on the window. She watched as her surroundings flew past her in a blur of color. Her thoughts drifted from that stupid Ootori to her cousin's condition to the dread she felt on her way to school. She's already like three hours late. There really was no point in going but what else was she going to do? She wondered if her mother was at home. If she was she probably taking a sniff of 'booger sugar' as Diego calls it. Rosie remembers what she looked like before they were rich. She was curvy with thick brown hair. She always looked healthy with a smile that could bring the sun out on a rainy day. The few times she would bring Rosie and Diego to church to pray for a miracle. She remembers that her parents would fight but it never escalated to the point of her father getting physical with her. Or their kids. When did it all change? The bus stopped a block away from her school. As she walked to the front she saw the wary look the bus driver was giving her. She ignored him. He drove off not a minute before her feet the concrete. She took in a deep breath. Time to move.

That school was almost as grand as Ouran Academy. It too was a school for rich kids but these kids didn't buy their way in. They had to earn it. Her mother wouldn't waste time building a school for lazy, rich kids. She saw the groups of students huddled together, whispering gossip to each other. Something inside her told her that they were talking about her by the way they looked at her when she walked past them. She felt as if their looks were burning her skin. She wanted to scream for them to stop staring. Instead all she did make her way through the crowds of judgmental classmates. The halls were crowded, everybody packed together just trying to get on to their next class. Rosie weaved her way through the sea of people. Some actually stepped the side for her. She wouldn't acknowledge them. Her head was held high, as if she was trying to say she was entitled to this respect. As she walked she felt two hands push into her shoulder, sending her flying across the hall into the lockers. A girl with bleach blonde hair threw her hands into Rosie's hair but fell on her back, gasping for air when Rosie's fist bulldozed into her stomach.

"You witch!" the blonde girl yelled. Rosie reached down and took two handfuls of her hair. She pulled her up from the floor then dragged her into the lockers. The blonde girl screamed in pain but her screams were muffled by Rosie's knee colliding into her face. A small arena of students had formed around the two girls, almost blocking the teachers from saving her.

"Fuentes! Hashimoto! Stop this!" a teacher yelled from the crowd. Rosie couldn't hear anybody but her victim. Rage ignited inside of her, making it incredibly hard for her to stop. By the time the teachers were able to worm their way to the fight Rosie had the girl pinned on the ground. They saw her repeatedly bring her fist into the girl's fist. Two teachers pulled Rosie off the girl. Her arms were twisted behind her back and held in an iron grip. It wasn't like she was going to resist. She knew better than to resist arrest. Even if it's from a teacher that hated her guts. Students cleared a path for the defeated delinquent. She saw their eyes following her. Stop staring. Stop it.

"This is the last time you make trouble for us, Fuentes" one of the teachers hissed.

"Shut up" Rosie demanded. They two shot each other deadly glares. The teacher holding her dragged her faster to the principle's office. Her mind went blank for a moment but she crashed back into reality when she felt herself being thrown. Her knees fell on the soft fabric of the gray carpet. The room she was in was plain with leather seats in front of a wooden oak desk. Sitting behind that desk was a pudgy woman in a black pantsuit. Her gray hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Rosie stood up but didn't come near her. Instead she just leaned on the door with her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"What happened?" the woman asked.

"A fight" Rosie replied.

"Why?"

"Well you see, Hashimoto attacked me in the hall. So I defended myself"

"Sakura Hashimoto is an outstanding student. I find it hard to believe that YOU had to defend yourself against her"

"Well I did, Principle" Rosie gave her a sarcastic smile. The principle rose from her seat with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm disappointed in you. You could be one of the top students in this school but you decided to skip class and fight. Did you know that all your 'sick' days put together add up to two months? And you're way behind on your school work to the point that you've been admitted in remedial classes. Not to mention the sixteen fist fights on campus you've had so far this year. What am I suppose to do with you?" Rosie sighted and pursed her lips and shrugged.

"You could try talking to my mom about it" The principle narrowed her eyes at her.

"I have. And she had given me the approval to expel you" Rosie's eyebrow rose curiously.

"My mother gave you permission to expel her daughter? Wow"

"Don't act so shocked. You knew this was going to happen eventually. I've been giving you a free pass since you were enrolled here. Now that you are officially expelled, you won't be able to hinder the other students who are serious about learning". Rosie nodded her head. Without hesitating she opened the door and walked from her school. There was no goodbyes or anybody to see her off. Her classmates watched this shell of a woman walk out of their school and their lives.


	3. What the hosts really are

They broken family sat together at the dinner table. There was a heavy atmosphere settling between them. Rosie picked at her food with her fork. It was an enchilada plate. Her mother had probably made it to appease her father. Diego would glance in her direction but kept his worry hidden. She was eating like a bird. It was rare that they ever get to eat Mexican food. He expected Rosie to be shoveling this down as if it were last meal. Her eyes were empty but he saw her fingers nervously drum on her knee.

"Rosalita, why aren't you eating?" her mother asked. Rosie's drumming became faster as she tried to find the right words to say.

"I'm not hungry" she replied. Her mother nodded her head then returned to her own plate. Sitting at the head of the table was a man with curly brown hair. His brown eyes were cold with black stubble on his brown skin. He looked smart in his suit and tie. He was quite handsome compared to his wife.

"I figured you would be" he spoke up. Rosie began to tug on the zipper of her jacket.

"Well, I'm not" her eyes were still looking down at her plate.

"That's odd. You're usually hungry after finishing a fight" the world around her froze. He knew. She tugged a little harder on her jacket.

"Hector, what do you mean?" her mother asked.

"You didn't know? Our precious little daughter, got into a fight and got herself expelled" his words were sending her nerves into a frenzy. Diego couldn't believe his ears. Did she really get herself expelled? She wouldn't.

"You didn't know? The principle said she talked to you about my expulsion" Rosie explained. Her mother's eyes were wide with fear.

"No. You're mother is too stupid to handle something like that. I had my secretary explain on your mother's behalf that it was fine to expel you"

"Oh..." Rosie whispered.

"Why would you expel your own daughter?" her mother whimpered.

"Because she needs to learn a lesson. Nothing you do comes without consequence"

"Dad, did you ever think that maybe, this wasn't my fault? Hashimoto attacked me. I swear!" she pleaded. Her father let out a laugh. His laughter made her nerves become more frantic. She bit her lower lip to keep it from shaking.

"Sakura Hashimoto wouldn't get involved with someone like you. What excuse could she have for attacking you? Did you sleep with her boyfriend?" he hit the nail right on the head. She did sleep with him but she couldn't admit that to her father. He was able to find the answer he was seeking in her silence. "You little whore. I should have made your mother get an abortion the minute she was pregnant with you" her did her best to put a shield but nothing on this planet could deflect the stinging sensation that he inflicts on her. She licked her lips, unable to find any words to say. He leaned in close to her. His face came dangerously close to her's. "Listen to me. We're going to enroll you in another school. If you as so much as breath the wrong way, everything you love will be taken away. You will be disowned from this family and nobody on this god forsaken earth would take you in. You'll be living like the trash you are. You should be grateful I don't do that to you now"

"...Which school will I be enrolled in?"

"The only school that would be willing to take you in:St. Lobelia Girl's Academy. I'm sure I can persuade them to accept even a someone like you" by persuasion he meant he would buy her way into the school. She felt like telling him off. She couldn't go to an all girl's school. School was always more fun with boys, "Tomorrow, your mother and I will enroll you. You will go with us and you will be a proper, young lady. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Crystal" she replied. Throughout the entire conversation she couldn't look him in the eyes. He felt the power he had over her and it made him stand taller. She knew how much he enjoyed having people under his thumb. She felt him lightly slap her cheek. She flinched at his warning.

When the house was quiet she began to shove clothes into her backpack. She hated her father. She hated her coke head mother. She loved Diego but she couldn't live like this anymore. She was packing to run away with no thoughts except to leave. "Nothing you do comes without consequence" her father's voice rang in her head. Her heart was telling her to keep packing but her mind was reminding her of what she was leaving behind. She couldn't leave Diego. If she left who would she go to? Haruhi? She wouldn't put that burden on her best friend. Akira? Maybe. But he had his own life. He needed privacy to do his 'job'. Come to think of it, she never learned what his job was. Her father was right. Nobody would help her. She would be living like the trash she was. She'd be living the life she deserved. She hated it when he was right. She began to unpack her clothes, returning them all to her previous resting place. After flopping on her bed she remembered that she hadn't changed clothes or taken a shower in two days. She leaped from her bed and tore her jacket off her body. It flew across the room then as she ran to her bathroom she stripped down naked as if her clothing was on fire. She felt filthy. How could she do that?! She turned the shower to nice warm temperature and jumped in. She spent a considerable amount of time scrubbing her body. She washed her hair until satisfied that she had cleaned herself of all filth. When she came out she dried off quickly and checked the clock. It was forty minutes past midnight. She had time to spare. Wrapped in a towel, she spent fifteen minutes brushing the tangles from her hair. Since she didn't have time to straighten it, she just pulled it back in a tight bun and ran some mouse over to flatten any wild hairs that would stick out. She dressed in a pair of ripped short-shorts, gray tank top and black combat boots. She didn't bother adjusting her pillows tonight. Her dear daddy was with his secretary tonight. By the time he comes home, she'll be home. She climbed out her window and scaled the bricks all the way down. She crept quietly to the garage. She was afraid she would see Diego working on his bike but it was empty. She was able to sneak away on his bike, confident that no one was following her.

She laid wrapped in his strong arms. Akira lived in an apartment that had no bedroom. When you walked in there was a broken television in the corner and a mattress thrown on the floor. There was a kitchen but it was repulsively dirty. She couldn't describe the bathroom since he didn't allow her in there. They laid in silence with a half empty bottle of some liquor held tightly in her hand. She sat up and took a long drink of it. Akira took it from her and did the same. She watched him do this. He drank it all. He let it fall from his grip then gave her a tender look.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back to him. A small smile cracked on his lips. They leaned into each other, giving in to their temptations. They kissed until they couldn't breath. Her world began to become hazy as his lips softly sucked on her neck. She tugged his shirt up, giving an indication of what she wanted. He smirked into her skin. He clutched the hem of her tank top and pulled it above her head. He tried to be soft. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers but Rosie saw numbers written across the back of his hand. She pulled his hand away from her cheek. She examined his hands, realizing that some other girl had written her number on him.

"Get off me!" she yelled. She shoved him away and leaped from the mattress. She put her shirt back.

"Babe, what is it?" he asked, obviously annoyed. She turned back to him and began to slap him as hard and fast as she could. He blocked her with ease but at his breaking point he flipped her the bed. He sat on her hips, trying to pin her hands down above her head. She was riled up she avoided his grabs. She was able to get one good punch at his throat. He fell on his side, gasping for air. She shoved him off and stormed to the front. Just as she was about to open the door, it was slammed shut. His hand clamped on her shoulder. Her body turned, slamming into the wall. One of his arms pressed into her throat and his other fist flying into the wall. She spat into his eye, throwing him into a rage. He grabbed her shirt and pulled her away from the wall. He held her above the ground and kept on brought his open hand across her face. She fell on the ground with blood dripping from her mouth. He stumbled back, seeing what he had done.

"Rosie. I'm so sorry" he apologized. Rosie ran after him with her hands balled in fist. She attacked him viciously, hoping she would hurt him just as much as he hurt her. His response to her was throwing her against the wall and attacking her lips with is. He granted him easy access when he forced his tongue into her mouth. She fought for dominance in their passionate kiss, neither of them winning the fight. They fell on the floor, still trapped in this dangerous trance. They broke apart, panting for oxygen. He stood and offered his hand to her. She put her hand in his. He gripped it firmly, pulling her to her feet. They shared soft smiles before her lips drooped down. He saw the sad look on her face. It was time for her to leave. She tried to walk away from him. She did her best but he followed her. She reached for the door knob successfully pulling the door open. He positioned himself between his apartment and the outside world.

"Don't leave me" he begged. Rosie looked away, avoiding those puppy dog eyes. She moved past him and walked to the motorcycle. He couldn't take the defeat. He hated losing but he couldn't chase after her. That last fight he had with Diego, he got lucky. If he knew anything about her cousin, it would be that he wasn't far behind.

"You'll be back!" he screamed for the entire neighborhood to hear. The door into his apartment sat hidden in an alley. That was a great convenience for parking. She pulled the helmet on her head and straddled the vehicle. Right before driving back to her house, she flipped him the middle finger. They both knew she'd be back for more.

The next day she was enrolled at St. Lobelia's Girls Academy. The meeting moved in a blur. She could only remember bits and pieces. Like her father writing the check, and her mother thanking the dean for allowing her daughter to join such an elite school. Diego wasn't there for moral support. He was at her mother's school. Being the good student that he was. When she got home she got a variety of warnings from her father. The only thing she admired about him was that he didn't give empty threats. He only made promises. If said he was going to beat her, she knew he would. No doubt. That's probably where she got that personality trait. Tomorrow would be the first day of school and she felt as if she needed some serious cheering up. She dialed Haruhi Fujioka's number on her cellphone. It rang for a few seconds before she heard "Hello?"

"Haruhi! Remember when I said I'd pick you up for that girl's day out?"

"Yeah"

"Be ready in ten minutes!"

"What?! No! I have Host club duties!"

"Skip 'em"

"No! What is wrong with you?"

"UGH! When will you be ready?"

"Pick me up at the front of the school after six"

"Fine fine fine!" Haruhi was quick to hang up on her. Rosie fell on her bed, her eyes drifting to the clock. 4:57pm. She had time to kill.

_**~6pm, Ouran Academy~**_

Kyouya took his time walking from Music Room 3. Today had been stressful. That spoiled kid from the elementary school had been a total. And the fact that he upstaged Tamaki didn't help. The other hosts were fawning over Haruhi, who seemed to be more eager to leave them than usual. Kyouya found this strange. He knew that she probably wanted to get home but her resistance was more than usual.

"Guys, I have to go! Seriously!" Haruhi shoved the twins off.

"Why? It's not like you have a life" the twins responded together. Haruhi's eyebrow began to twitch. Oh. She was annoyed. But Kyouya was curious about what plans she had. He watched her storm off into the parking lot with the hosts not far behind.

"Wait! Haruhi! Where are you going?" Tamaki yelled after her.

"Don't follow me!" she commanded. She turned her enter the parking lot but stopped in her tracks. The hosts stood behind her, staring at a group of boys gathered around something or someone.

"They must checking out that car" Hikaru assumed. Kyouya noticed a cherry red, vintage convertible parked but something told him that wasn't why they were gathered there. Haruhi growled under her breath. She stormed through the crowd, with the hosts following close behind. She shoved past the crowd of boys to the center where Rosie stood leaning against the car, laughing. She caressed one of the boys arms and complimented his biceps.

"Thanks tootse!" he blushed. He watched her flirt shamelessly with these men. Her white cotton jacket was three times her size but she didn't care. She had the hood pulled over her straight brown hair. She pulled away from him when she realized the angry Haruhi staring her down.

"Hey babe. You ready?" she asked.

"What the hell?! You think you can just come to my school and flirt with the boys in my class?!" Haruhi yelled.

"Chill, Fujioka. We were only talking" one of the boys spoke up.

"Yeah Fujioka. Just talking" she smiled.

"Hey Haruhi. You mind telling us who this is?" Hikaru stepped forward. Rosie looked him up and down with a hungry look in her eye. Hikaru seemed so put off by this. He wasn't a stranger to girls but he had never encountered one so...aggressive. None of them had.

"My name is Rosalita Fuentes. You must one of the Hitachiin twins" she assumed.

"How did you know?"

"Haruhi told me all about you!" She began to name each host by their names and she was correct too. Kyouya remembered introducing herself to him but he wondered just how much information Haruhi had given this girl. She leaned against the car with a smug look on her face.

"Well then princess!" Tamaki stepped towards her, with that overwhelming princely act he would put on in the presence of a lady. Judging by her very revealing clothing, Kyouya judged that she was no lady.

"Hold up. Where do you get off thinkin' you can call me that?" she asked, that hungry look replaced with a hardened glare. Tamaki stepped back, shocked. His advances had never been rejected. And publicly at that! "Nothing to say? Didn't think so. Don't you ever call me that. I ain't no damn princess" Haruhi rolled her eyes. Kyouya stared at her with great intent. She wasn't like other people. Much less other girls.

"I'm sorry" Tamaki apologized sheepishly before stalking off into a dark corner. Rosie nodded her head satisfied.

"Haruhi. You never told us you had such a mean friend" the twins tried to insult her indirectly. Rosie rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Why don't you gigolos get out of here. Run off before yo pimp here gets mad" she waved her hand in Kyouya's direction. He had been dragged into this argument. Ohhh crap.

"Excuse me?" he blurted, not comprehending what she had just called him and the host club.

"THEY'RE NOT PROSTITUTES!" Haruhi yelled. Rosie put her open hand in front of Haruhi's face as a silent way of saying 'shut up'.

"I didn't stutter. You heard me clearly" she stared him straight in the eye, completely unafraid. How brave of her.

"What makes you think i'm pimping them?" Kyouya dug for more of answer. This was only their second meeting and his opinion of her was falling lower and lower with each word exchanged.

"Let's look at the facts: they fear YOU, they make YOU money, YOU protect and manage them and it is YOU who is always there to clean up their mess. Let's not forget that YOU seem to be the only one benefiting from their 'work'. Youz be pimpin', theyz be makin' you happy" Kyouya gave her a deadly look. She didn't break eye contact. The other hosts witnessed this staring contest. They couldn't believe that she wasn't fearing him. Anybody would be scared of him but she wasn't! It was both scary and amazing. Kyouya couldn't really respond to her since he didn't have a clue what a pimp was. From her description, a pimp sounded like some type of corrupt businessman but he still didn't quite understand the concept.

"Rosie! Let's go!" Haruhi pulled her into the car. Rosie sat in the driver's seat while Haruhi slumped into the passenger's. Rosie pulled a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment.

"It was great meeting all of you" her words dripped with sarcasm. She put the sunglasses on. She gave the middle finger to Kyouya before speeding off the campus grounds. The boys that surrounded her were frozen with awe. They had never met a girl strong enough to resist the host club. They thought she was a goddess.

"Are we really gigolos?" Kaoru asked. Kyouya was too busy being angry to respond to his friend. Humiliating the entire host club in front of classmates was too much. This means war.

_**~The mall~**_

The two girls browsed the shelves of underwear with bags of clothes in their hands. Rosie pulled a cute, black and pink polka dot bra from the shelf and pressed it against Haruhi's chest.

"This is cute! Go try it on~" she demanded sweetly. Haruhi slapped her Rosie's hands away.

"Don't touch me there!" she yelled.

"Excuse me miss, but do you and your boyfriend need any help?" one of the saleswoman asked. Rosie almost fell over laughing but managed to keep her laughter on the inside.

"No we're fine. Thanks" Haruhi was so polite. The sales woman nodded before leaving them to continue browsing.

"Told you not to cut your hair" Rosie stifled laughter.

"Shut up. What's your bra size again?"

"36D. What's yours?"

"Umm...I think 14A" Rosie gave her friend a sad look.

"Itsy bitsy boobies" she teased. Haruhi threw a bright yellow bra at Rosie. Rosie deflected it and laughed at her own joke.

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Kyouya shut his laptop and leaned back in his chair. He let out a frustrated sigh with his hands covering his face. He hated Google. He wished he never looked it up. She was right. That foreign witch was right. He came to realization that...he was a pimp. He hates both Rosalita Fuentes and Google.


	4. First Dates can be messy

Rosie stood looking staring at herself in the mirror. She was mortified that she would be in public dressed like some wannabe sailor. She stared at her chest. You couldn't even tell she had boobs! She already hated the length of the skirt and the colors did not work for her. Yellow, maroon and white? No. What she hated most had to be the heels. They were the same yellow as the unnecessarily large bow on her top. She threw the heels into the back of her closet. She pulled a pair of black heels. The six inch stilettos had silver studs decorating it. She examined herself once more in the mirror. Not half bad. At least now she can walk with some confidence. She pulled her signature leather jacket off her bed and walked out to the front of her mansion. Diego leaned on the cherry red corvette convertible. 1957 edition. Diego tossed the keys in the air but stopped to stare at his mortified cousin. A smug expression crossed his face.

"Hey there. You ready for school?" he opened the passenger door for her. Rosie's head fell forward.

"Ready as I'll ever be" she sighed. She jogged to vintage car. Diego stared at her for another second before untying the bright yellow bow. Rosie pulled it off and tied the fabric in her hair.

"If you put the jacket on I bet you'll get detention" he said. Rosie smiled mischievously and slid her jacket on. "Thought you didn't want to make your dad mad"

"I don't want to make him mad. But come on. That uniform was...BLAH!" she slid into the passenger seat with Diego shutting the door for her.

"And where to, madame?" he sat straight with his arms folded behind him.

"St. Lobelia's Girls Academy, chauffeur" she said, using a fake snooty voice. He fixed his black blazer and navy blue tie before running to the other side of the car and jumping into the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition. Diego had a look of pure bliss when he heard the engine roar.

"The Cherry Popper...best car in all of Japan. No doubt!" he sighed. Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Just get to me school" she demanded. He shook his head before hitting the gas pedal. '

The Cherry Popper pulled up the gates of St. Lobelia's Girls Academy. Rosie pulled a bright yellow mini backpack from the backseat.

"Pick me up after school" she told Diego. She pulled the mirror down and checked her make up once more before walking through the gates, into her new school.

"HAVE FUN!" Diego hollered then sped off to his own school. She walked with too much arrogance. Every step she made in her six inch studded heels attracted more and more attention. She would flick her smokey eyes at students walking by, stopping them in their tracks. She would blow ruby red kisses at the people that stopped and stared. She walked to the counselor's office where all the teachers had looks of shock. The lady at the front desk gave Rosie her schedule and let her be on her way. Truth be told Rosie was surprised that nobody had said anything about her uniform. She walked into her first period class, Music. The class all turned to look at this transfer student. She was so out of uniform but everybody was far too stunned to say anything. The class was a large choir room. Four rows of girls, the top being where the tall girls stood leading down the short girls. Rosie walked in and threw her backpack in the corner, where all the other backpacks laid.

"I assume you're the transfer student" the teacher broke the silence. Rosie stood on the bottom row and nodded.

"My name is Rosalita Fuentes but everybody calls me Rosie" she introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you. Uh...do you play any instruments?"

"I know piano, guitar and drums"

"That's good. Can you sing?"

"Oh yes" her classmates couldn't peel their eyes off her. She was brimming with confidence. She's barely been here an hour and she's acting like she owns the place. Rosie didn't wait for an invitation. She walked from the front row to the piano in the center of the classroom. The teacher stood behind the large instrument and gestured her hand for Rosie to sit. Rosie sat on the stool and placed her fingers on the piano keys. Her eyes closed. The darkness helped her block out the world around her. She took a deep breath and the first notes were played. Her mouth opened, allowing a raspy but unique voice to echo through the classroom.

"You could buy me diamonds  
You could buy me pearls  
Take me on a cruise around the world  
Baby, you know I'm worth it

Dinner lit by candles  
Run my bubble bath  
Make love tenderly to last and last  
Baby, you know I'm worth it

Wanna please, wanna keep  
Wanna treat your woman right  
Not just dough, better show  
That you know she is worth your time

You will lose if you choose  
To refuse to put her first  
She will and she can  
Find a man who knows her worth

Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
And a real woman knows a real man always come first  
And a real man just can't deny a womans worth

If you treat me fairly  
I'll give you all my goods  
Treat you like a real woman should  
Baby, I know you're worth it

If you never play me  
Promise not to bluff  
I'll hold it down when shit gets rough  
'Cuz baby, I know you're worth it

She walks the mile, makes you smile  
All the while being true  
Don't take for granted  
The passion that she has for you

You will lose if you choose  
To refuse to put her first  
She will and she can  
Find a man who knows her worth, ooh

'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
And a real man just can't deny a womans worth

No need to read between the lines spelled out for you  
Just hear this song 'cuz you can't go wrong when you value  
A woman's, woman's, woman's, woman's worth!

'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
And a real man just can't deny a womans worth

'Cuz a real man knows a real woman when he sees her  
And a real woman knows a real man ain't afraid to please her  
And a real woman knows a real man always comes first  
And a real man just can't deny a woman's worth"

When the song finished she rose from the piano. When her eyes opened she saw the entire class staring at her. Some girls had been brought to tears at such a heartfelt song. Never had they seen such emotion. Not even when the Zuka club put on performances. They were good. Better than good. They were amazing but this new student sang the song as if she understood it's true meaning. She walked back to her position in the front row, with much less confidence that before.

The rest of the day continued like that. Stunned looks and gossip. She was already the talk of the school and she had yet to do anything bad. Not that she was subtle with her presence. She was so grateful when the final bell rang. She walked to the front of the gates where she saw The Cherry Popper waiting for her. Diego was tossing his keys in the air while sending flirty glances at the girls walking by. When Diego noticed Rosie coming his way he opened the passenger door for her.

"Hold on there" a voice came from behind. Rosie ignored it. It probably wasn't for her anyway. She felt a hand come on her shoulder. Rosie's body tensed, her instincts preparing her for a fight. She turned to stare down the person. Standing there was a tall girl with brown hair cut like a boy.

"No need to be so tense. My name is Benio Amakusa. Third year" she smiled.

"Rosie Fuentes. First year" Rosie responded. She didn't need to be bothered with this chick so she turned her back and began walking to her cousin.

"Now hold on. I'd like to talk to you" she persisted.

"I don't feel like talking"

"I heard about your performance in first period. I'm here to extend an invitation to join the Zuka Club" Rosie scoffed. Zuka? That can't seriously be the name of a club. Intrigued, she turned back to Benio.

"What's that?"

"It's a club for maidens. We put on plays and performances. I heard great things about your singing ability. How about you audition sometime?"

"I'm not a maiden"

"Obviously but I'm sure, if you're good enough, an exception can be made" that actually sounded interesting. Rosie imagined herself on stage, singing in front of a crowd, having them all cheering her name and asking for more. It's not like nobody's had the fantasy before but performing in class had given her some peace she rarely found in anything. Maybe joining a performing arts club would be good.

"When are auditions?" she asked.

"At your earliest convenience. When you're ready just come talk to me. We'll set up a date" Rosie nodded. With those final words Benio twirled off back to the school. Twirl? Wtf?

**_~Kyouya's home~_**

Kyouya munched on his dinner. The cooks had done an amazing job once more. His father sat reading a newspaper with his mother seated right besides her husband. There was a silence between them. Sometimes Kyouya wondered why he had to eat with them. They didn't speak or act like a family. Kyouya couldn't remember the last time he was shown any type of affection from his parents. They were always business, even at home. His mother lacked something she had before her marriage to his father. Kyouya had once seen a picture of her in her youth. Her smile was so friendly. When was it replaced with such an empty frown? His father continued to read and eat. Kyouya wished he could have dinner in his room. He was so much more comfortable there.

"Kyouya" his father called to him.

"Yes, sir?" Kyouya responded. His father put the newspaper down.

"A new company has come out. The Fuentes company. Their industries are music, art and schooling. They've achieved international success over the past few years, despite that the owner disappeared for eleven years. He's back. I had a meeting with Hector Fuentes, the CEO of the entire company" Kyouya prayed that he didn't mean Fuentes as in Rosalita Fuentes. It couldn't be her family. She's so common. Lower than common. She's ghetto! She couldn't be the daughter of Hector Fuentes, international businessman. She isn't. "He and his wife have invited your mother and I over for dinner to discuss doing business together. You need to befriend his daughter and nephew. The Ootoris need to be on the best terms with the Fuenteses. If this deal goes right, our company could go international. You will do as I ask"

"May I ask what are the names of his daughter and nephew?"

"Rosalita and Diego"

"Yes, sir" Kyouya's world shattered. What sin has he committed to earn such punishment? He'd rather have his eye scooped out with a rusty spoon than befriend someone like her! And if Diego is anything like her this task would surely kill him if he didn't kill himself first. He had to smile and tolerate the girl that called him a pimp.

"You three will have a date before the dinner party. All the plans have been made" his father informed him.

"When will this date happen?"

"In two days and it will be at their home" Kyouya could feel a little part of him dying on the inside.

That night Kyouya had a smug expression. He read through the files he found of her. A few days ago Google was his worst enemy but now Google is his best friend. He found some very, very interesting information of Miss Fuentes. Born in Mexico City, immigrated to the United States when she was two and she has quite the criminal record. Assault, vandalism, theft, disorderly conduct and disturbance of the peace. Not mention that she's just recently been expelled from her mother's school. He weighed his options. If she cares about money, and she seemed like the type to care about that, perhaps he could use this information against her. He went to bed, thanking god for Google.

_**~~Two days later, Kyouya and Rosie's first date~~**_

Diego wondered what possessed his guardians to leave him and Rosie alone with Kyouya Ootori. Him and his cousin had already been explained what their roles were and neither were happy about it. Rosie had kicked a hole in the wall in anger. Diego never met him but he heard very negative stories about Kyouya Ootori from Rosie. From what he heard, he didn't sound like a bad guy. He was quite curious about this Ootori boy. He almost felt sorry for having to spend the day with her. After Rosie kicked the wall that mischievous smile formed on her face. Diego understood that she had something up her sleeve but despite her efforts, she refused to tell him her plans. This scared him to no end, which is why he is on a date with an extremely attractive girl he met at McDonald's instead of at this gathering of enemies. He hoped that Rosie and Kyouya's first date would go smoothly but he doubted that.

Rosie waited in the living room for Kyouya to come. She had a plan. A plan that would drive this annoying jerk out of her life for good. She didn't another man making her life more complicated than what it already was. That's exactly what he did. Every time she she went to visit the host club, he has her full attention. Sometimes he would enter her mind and it was so hard to get him to leave. She hated that he ruffled her feathers. Maybe that's why she tried to so hard to make him mad. She has a special gift. A gift of making people reach their breaking point but it seemed like this guy didn't have one! Which is exactly why she suggested he come over to her house. She wanted the home turf advantage. When she heard the 'ding dong' of the doorbell she leaped from the couch and darted to the front door. She opened it and in stepped the notorious Kyouya Ootori with that fake smile that annoyed her so much. She gave a fake smile as well.

"Welcome to the Fuentes home. Make yourself at home" she said with sarcasm.

"Thank you" Kyouya walked into the empty room, searching for something. Rosie shut the door and turned to him.

"You're welcome. You hungry?"

"Well-"

"When I ask a question, I expect an honest answer. So don't give me any of that polite crap" her smile was arrogant and it made him mad. She wants honest? Fine.

"Yes, I am hungry. I forgot to have breakfast" her less, swollen lips formed into a bright smile.

"Follow me" she folded her finger in her direction while leading him through the halls of her house. She lead him into a big kitchen with pots and pans hanging from the wall. In the center above an island counter were rows and rows of wine glasses being held upside down by beams. "If you're hungry then you should eat"

"Why don't you just have the help make us lunch?" Kyouya asked, secretly scared. What's going on? She pulled out cans from the pantry and placed them on the island counter.

"I gave them the day off" she lied.

"What are you doing?" Kyouya's eyes widened. She put two glass bowls and one glass baking pan on the counter with some alien ingredients. There were these circular, light yellow things laying on the counter near a two empty bowls.

"We're going to cook lunch" she explained nonchalantly.

"You can't be serious?" she threw a large block of cheese at him, which he barely caught. He heard her stifle a laugh.

"I am. Unless you feel like starving yourself until this is over" he might just do that. He's never even stepped foot into a kitchen. How could he know how to cook? He hated the idea of embarrassing himself in front of her. If he screwed up she'd never let it go. He couldn't let that happen.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" she pulled a cheese grater from one of the bottom cupboards. Kyouya stood blank. She rolled her eyes and pulled him to the island counter. She pulled the cheese from his hand and shook it in front of his face. Then she shook the cheese grater in front of his face. She positioned the grater over an empty bowl then rubbed the cheese against one of it's bumpy sides. The cheese fell into the bowl in thin slices, to Kyouya's amazement. It wasn't unusual or anything but he had to admire commoners for coming up with such an ingenious cooking utensil.

"Now you do what I just did" she demanded. Kyouya hesitantly took the cheese and mimicked her actions. He had the same results as Rosie. Wow! His face looked bored but on the inside he felt a small bit of excitement. Rosie didn't praise him or insult him. She took a can of sauce and opened it with ease with a device that hooked onto the edge of a can and when you turned it's knob it spun the can while opening it. She dumped the sauce into a large glass bowl. Kyouya continued to grate cheese while she put a pan over a warm stove. She put a bit oil on it then put those circular things on it.

"What are those things?" he asked curiously.

"Corn tortillas"

"What are they made?"

"corn but I prefer flour tortillas. They're used in every Mexican dish known to man"

"I didn't know they sold those in Japan"

"They don't. I made them from scratch" That would almost be admirable if it weren't her. She probably poisoned them or something. Each time she finished warming a tortilla in oil she would put it on a plate. Kyouya informed her that he had filled the bowl with cheese.

"Great. Now" she put the plate of tortillas in front of him "take these tortillas and dip them in the sauce until it is thoroughly coated" Kyouya's eyes wandered from the tortillas to the sauce and back. No way. No. He won't do it.

"You do it" he responded.

"No. Remember who's kitchen this is" she pointed at herself. Kyouya remembered what his father was told him. His goal was to befriend this girl. No matter how intolerable she is. He rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He reached down to pick up a tortilla but dropped it when a stinging heat attacked his fingers.

"Ow!" he gasped.

"Oh by the way, it's hot" she informed him while turning off the stove.

"You should have told me!"

"Common sense! I just finished heating it in frickin' oil! What did you think it was going to be!? Cold!?" She shoved the tips of her fingers into his temple and pushed. "Stupid!" he never had the urge to beat a woman but right that's exactly what he felt like doing. With more knowledge of what he was facing, he dipped the tortilla in sauce then passed it to Rosie. She sprinkled cheese into the tortilla, rolled it up and put in the glass baking pan, seam facing down. They repeated this process until the entire pan was filled with these saucy, rolled up tortillas. Rosie poured some sauce over the tortillas. She shoved the cheese into Kyouya's hand.

"Put the cheese on the tortillas. Be careful it's cold!" she told him with a smug smile. He shot her a glare before sprinkling the cheese. He finished fairly quickly. She took took the pan and put it inside the oven.

"It's be ready soon" time to make him reach his breaking point.

"You should have just made the help do it. This was a lot to do for one meal" he cleaned his glasses with his shirt. Rosie walked over the cheese and took a handful of it. Just as he looked up, about to put his glasses on, he felt cheese brush against his face.

"You're so stupid" she insulted. Kyouya took in a deep breath then put his glasses on.

"Did you just throw cheese in my face?" he asked, more for confirmation. He expected her vicious words to attack him. Not food.

"What you gonna do? Tell your daddy" she asked in a childlike voice.

"No" Kyouya felt the sauce on his hands tempting him to get back. No. He needs to control his anger. This is too important.

"Then what?" she threw cheese in his face once more...THAT'S IT!

"This!" he flicked his hand at her, staining her cheek and white tank top with red sauce. He couldn't believe he just did that. He is going to die when his father hears about this. Rosie pulled the refrigerator open. He watched her dig through it until she pulled out a can of Coca-Cola. She took a step to him as she shook the can vigorously. Kyouya looked around for something to defend himself with. He noticed a can of beer sitting on a counter. He made the mistake of turning around to reach for it. He heard her open it then he felt the cold, sticky liquid spray on his back. He heard the sound of a hollow can fall on the floor. He grabbed the can of beer and shook it. He turned around to see her rummaging through the pantry. When she came back he saw her holding a large white bag. She ran after him with her hand inside but he popped the can open. Beer sprayed on her face and dripped down her shirt. He felt like laughing when he saw her makeup. The beer had ruined it. Before her smokey eyes were mysterious and alluring. Now she looked like a short, brown raccoon.

"Ahahaha!" he laughed. Rosie threw a handful of flour at him. His face, some of his hair and shirt were now coated white. She wouldn't stop throwing flour at him until he managed to take it from her. He started giving her a taste of her own medicine until she took one of the bowls and tossed all the remaining cheese at him. Some of it stuck in his now messy hair.

"Cheese head!" she yelled while digging for more food.

"Raccoon!" he countered, still flinging flour at her. When she couldn't find anything she slid over the counter and took off. Kyouya dropped the bag of flour and chased after her. No way was he going to let her get away. For the first time since meeting her, he was finally winning something! He followed her to the garage where she stood with a string of small, red cylinders on it. She twirled a lighter in her fingers. Kyouya was too high on winning to pay attention to her mischievously evil expression. She licked her lips once.

"I love the taste of beer before a win" she said. She pulled off some cylinders then threw the rest of the cylinders in The Cherry Popper. She turned the lighter on then put the tiny flame to one of the cylinders. Kyouya was quite curious as to what she had planned. When she threw it at his feet it popped, making him jump. He saw a small flash before smoke began to come into the air. She did this again but Kyouya was more prepared. The third time she did this she reached behind to get more of those miniature firecrackers. Kyouya wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from The Cherry Popper.

"Hey!" she yelled. He let fall on the floor. He grabbed the rest of the mini firecrackers and began looking for a lighter. He saw one placed in the cup holder but before he could even reach for it he felt her pull him back with great force. She stumbled back then felt her weight glomp on him.

"Give me the firecrackers!" she hollered.

"In your damn dreams!" he laughed. He tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground. He turned over to try to get her off him but instead he came face to face with a pair of rather large breasts. She kept reaching forward to get the firecrackers, not realizing that she was moving her breasts closer and closer to his face. Kyouya tossed the firecrackers weakly, not expecting them to slid across the room. Rosie tried to stand but felt his hands grab her hips firmly. They rolled on the ground until he was on top. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"I'm not saying Uncle!" she yelled.

"Say Uncle!" he demanded. He honestly didn't know what she meant by 'say uncle' but if she didn't want to say it, it was only right that he should make her say it. Rosie did her best to fight him but his weight was too much. "Say it! Say Uncle and I'll let you go!"

"NEVER!" Diego had witnessed this wrestling match in secret. As he watched, who he assumed to be Kyouya, demand his cousin say uncle he sneaked through the garaged. Still totally unnoticed. He pulled one of firecrackers off the string and a lighter from his pocket. He lit the firecracker and rolled it to the pair. When it popped Kyouya jumped off her. Rosie stood up and shoved Kyouya lightly in the chest. They were both coming down from the high.

"I'm home" Diego announced. Rosie and Kyouya looked at him, breathing heavy. Diego approached Kyouya. Kyouya gave him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. We-" he began but was silenced when Diego moved his hand in front of his face.

"...My name is Diego. It's nice to finally meet you!" Diego grabbed Kyouya's hand and shook it firmly. Kyouya was very put off by this. How much did he see?

"I'm Kyouya Ootori" Kyouya said wary. Diego turned to his cousin but stopped. He began to smell something in the air. He sniffed a few times before saying

"Do you guys smell something burning?". Kyouya and Rosie sniffed the air. The look on their faces said it all. Without wasting a second Kyouya and Rosie darted out of the garage. Diego stayed back and replayed the events in his mind. All he really saw was the incident with the firecrackers and the wrestling match. He wondered why Rosie held back so much. She could have done so much worse but she didn't. Now he could be wrong but he thinks he just witnessed the beginnings of love here.


	5. First Dates can be brutal

Rosie had kept her secret from Diego the best she could. She didn't want anybody knowing who she loved. She had trusted trusted Haruhi but only because she understood that she would keep her romance a secret. Or at least she hoped. Rosie walked down the street to that little no bedroom apartment. She kept the hood of her jacket up. Nobody talked to her but everybody noticed her. She was one that could attract attention no matter how hard she tried to avoid it. That was one of the things she hated about of herself. She felt the eyes of strangers burning through her clothes as she walked to her lover. Sometimes she would purposely step in small puddles of water, soaking her boots. She stopped at the street corner where they agreed to meet. When she saw nobody she crouched down and allowed her mind to wandered. She replayed the events that happened a few days ago. She hated how she wasn't able to make that Ootori boy mad. She insulted him, threw food at him, forced him way out of his comfort zone and even jumped on him but all he did was laugh. It was as if he enjoyed being treated like crap. She couldn't say it, but she liked the way his smile looked. She didn't see any emptiness in his smile but pure honesty. He wasn't hiding anything from her. He looked like he was having fun and she hated it. He was like a parasite in her life that refused to leave. She wanted to slam the door in his face and never open it again. She hated his smile and his manners. She wanted him to hit her. To make her feel small. She's mistreated him from day one and he hasn't even said one word against her. It scared her. She would push him so far away that he wouldn't even think about her or if he did, he'd be grateful he got rid of her. She didn't want his friendship or his kindness. She didn't need it. A hand lightly hit the back of her head. She looked up to see the cold eyes of Akira staring down at her.

"Get up" he ordered. Rosie stood up, hoping to be embraced in a hug. Isn't that what couples do? He took the cigarette from his mouth and offered it to her. She delicately took the cigarette. After taking a long drag of it she gave it back to him. She exhaled and watched her life play in the smoke.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him. Akira shrugged his shoulders then put the cigarette in his mouth. Rosie put her hands in her jacket pockets and stared down at her feet.

"Don't look down. You're so much prettier with your head up" he complimented. He lightly tapped her chin, making her look up at him with the sweetest smile she could muster. He returned her smile by placing a small kiss on her forehead. He threw an arm around her. "Let's go find something fun to do" he spat the cigarette on the ground, allowing his girlfriend to stomp out it's embers. The pair wandered down streets talking and laughing. She held the hand that dangled on her chest, looking around to see if anybody was following them. Each time she did this Akira would tell her to calm her nerves. She would smile but on the inside she felt scared. They walked to a cheap, out of the way fast food restaurant. They stepped through the glass doors where an obese man at the cash register wiped his sweaty palms on his shirt.

"Get out! I don't want your kind here!" he yelled at them. Akira tilted his head up. Rosie did the same. The couple walked out and made their way behind the restaurant. They waited a few minutes before the back door swung open. A dangerously skinny man stood there wearing clothes far too big for him.

"What you want?" he asked. Akira took some paper money from his pocket.

"Whatever's cheapest. But no drugs" he responded. The skinny guy nodded before closing the door. When he came back he held a medium sized glass bottle. There were a brown liquid swishing inside it, tempting the couple with visions of hurtful happiness.

"Just made it this morning" he explained. Akira threw the money at his face before snatching the bottle from his hand.

"Thanks" Akira handed the bottle to Rosie then the two walked off. As they walked they would pass the bottle each other. Akira would take a drink, then Rosie would take a drink. They continued like this until they came an abandoned building. No sounds were heard from the outside but Rosie new what would be happening inside. Akira lead her through the front door, down a flight of wooden stairs to the basement. The room was filled with smoke and laughter. They would hear people gagging and and clinking of bottles. The couple went into the room where some people shouted their names. Rosie waved at a girl sitting on a lawn chair. She had black hair that stopped just below her chin. Her blue jeans were stained with dirt and grass. She waved back with an excited smile.

"Rosie! Glad you could come!" she said. Her smile was so warming.

"Ai. It's good to see you again" She responded. Akira's arm slipped off her when he went to the three boys laughing on the couch. Rosie knew them but she didn't know them personally. She walked over to Ai and sat next to her. She folded her legs to sit Indian style.

"Where have you been? I feel like we haven't talked in years" she began with that happy-go-lucky attitude.

"No, just a week. So dependent" Rosie joked. Ai giggled. Rosie offered her the almost empty bottle of mysterious liquor. Ai took it by the neck and placed in on the floor.

"Sorry. I'm alcohol free" she said.

"And cigarette free and drug free. You're so not fun. Makes me wonder why you hang out with delinquents like us"

"Who else could I hang out with? I love my brothers but they can be so irritating! I feel guilty just saying that" she covered her pretty face in her hands. Rosie laughed out loud and patted her friend's back.

"I won't tell them you said that. It'll be our little secret" Ai looked up with gratitude written on her face. Rosie stole a glance at Akira. He sat on the couch taking a toke of the joint being passed around. Akira laugh echoed through the empty halls. The other boys did the same but her eyes were only on Akira. She didn't sneak out to watch him get high. She stood up and walked over to him. He kept on laughing while offering her the joint.

"No, Akira. I don't want to get high. Is this all we're doing tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah! What did you expect?" he laughed. Rosie kicked his shin as hard as she could, making him reach down and rub it.

"Some first date. You're so selfish!" she yelled. Ai stood up, worried. What did she have planned?

"Damn! What do you want from me?!" that shot Rosie's temper through the roof. She knew he was slow but she didn't know he was this stupid. She slapped him hard across the face, leaving his cheek throbbing red. Rosie kicked one of the boys foot on her way out. Ai chased after her. She didn't want be left alone.

Ai had to walk fast to keep up with her friend. Rosie kept complaining of how terrible of a boyfriend he was. She wasn't expecting anything much. Just for him not to drag her to a party where he would get high and she would drag him home. She hated him.

"Rosie! Don't go so fast!" Ai pleaded. Rosie spun her heel and faced Ai. Rosie checked the time on her phone. 1:34 am.

"What day is it?" she asked Ai.

"T-Thursday" Rosie grabbed Ai by her shirt and began dragging her. "Where are we going?"

"To pick up a friend". Fifteen minutes later they stood at the front door of Haruhi Fujioka's apartment. If it's Thursday then that would mean Ranka was at the okama bar. They had all night to do whatever. Rosie knocked softly on the door. When nobody answered she knocked once more, a little harder. Finally, a very sleepy Haruhi answered.

"Rosie? Ai? What do you want?" she yawned. Rosie shoved her way past the door. Ai stayed back, to keep watch.

"Get dressed. We're going out" Rosie replied. Haruhi stared at her with crust filled eyes. She had a vacant look. Rosie sighed and stepped closer to her. "You, change clothes. We" she pointed to Ai, herself and Haruhi, "Go dancing" she waved her arms in air in a stupid attempt to dance.

"No. It's late and I have school tomorrow. So you do two!" she nagged.

"Just come on! Please! We'll have you back before Ranka gets home. Promise" Rosie gave her the puppy dog eyes. Haruhi glared at her. This stare off went on until Rosie said "You're only young once. Have a little fun". Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Fine! I'll go! But you promised you'd have me back before dad gets home" she reminded her. Rosie stuck up the Vulcan salute.

"Scouts honor" She and Ai exchanged looks of excitement. Within five minutes the three girls were off walking to a teen nightclub. They walked into a smoke filled room of heart pounding bass and multicolored strobe lights. The people on the dance floor were going nuts with the music. The trio of girls walked to an empty table with a symphony of whistles and wolf howls behind them.

"We are so hot!" Rosie commented.

"Yeah!" Ai giggled.

"I hate you" Haruhi grumbled. Rosie let out a laugh before taking a seat. Rosie called upon a waitress and ordered them all drinks.

"I'll have a ginger ale, and what do you guys want?" she asked.

"Cherry limeade!" Ai spoke up.

"Water" Haruhi said. The waitress nodded before stalking off the bar. Rosie started the conversation off by teasing Haruhi of having no boobs.

"Whatever. I'm more curious about you and Kyouya's date" Haruhi grinned slyly. HOW DID SHE KNOW?!

"First off, it wasn't a date. We were just two people forced to hang out one day against our own will. Second, it sucked!" she lied.

"Really? That's not what I heard"

"Well I didn't hear anything!" Ai complained.

"Ms. Fuentes here had a date with one of my classmates" Haruhi explained.

"Wha?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she cried.

"I didn't think it was a big deal! How do you know anyway?" Rosie pointed at Haruhi.

"Diego told me. I want to hear all about it." Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes. She ran a hand through her hair as she recalled those events.

"I made him cook Mexican food. Then we had a food fight and I threw...firecrackers at him and we wrestled for a bit before Diego broke us up" she explained, making dramatic faces of hate.

"...hahaha! I can't believe that happened!" Haruhi laughed.

"Well it did!" Rosie yelled.

"That just doesn't sound like something Kyouya would do" The waitress approached them and placed their drinks in front of them. They all took a sip of their drink before the DJ's voice echoed.

"This next song is the debut single from a band called B.T.S. It's called 'We are bulletproof'" Rosie leaped from her seat, pulling Haruhi and Ai to the dance floor. Rosie and Ai danced with ease but Haruhi looked so awkward as she tried to move to the beat. Rosie was swaying her butt to attract the attention of the boys around her.

"Just let loose!" Ai yelled over the music. Haruhi did her best to follow her friend's advice but it wasn't working. She was still dancing like a robot with a million glitches. Haruhi was so uptight at the beginning of the song but by the end she was dancing just as easily as her friends. Ai held her hands guiding her through the music. Rosie was off flirting with random boys. She would bat her pretty little eyes and they came to her. Each time she swayed her hips she turned them into putty. She would dance so close to them their bodies would rub together making her dance partner want her even more. When the song finished one of her dance partners pulled her to the bar. He bought her another drink and chatted her up. He asked her simple stuff like her name and what school she went to. Which she easily evaded by caressing his arm and turning the questions on him. Haruhi and Ai talked while they waited for their friend to finish scoring them free drinks.

"Wanna meet my friends?" she asked. He licked his lips as he checked out her body.

"That depends, where are they?" Rosie turned and pointed to the table where Haruhi and Ai sat. The look in his eyes lite up. "Yeah, I'll meet em'" Rosie put his arm over her shoulder, allowing his hand to droop over her breast. She lead him to the table where the four of them had a pleasant conversation, his hand never leaving it's original position. Haruhi didn't think he was a bad guy but she noticed how he and Rosie cuddled. If Akira were to see them she understood something bad will happen.

"That's so cool! I love the color red too!" Ai agreed with him.

"Awesome!" he responded. Haruhi rolled her eyes. Ai was so nice but about as deep as a puddle. The place was so crowded and loud they didn't notice Akira approaching them. The boy felt a fist crash into the side of his head. His body fell on the ground but without a second of hesitation Akira's fist pounded into his face. Rosie ran her hand through her hair, pulling at it as hard as she could without tearing it off.

"GOD!" she cried. Haruhi sat shocked at this surprise attack as Rosie and Ai tried to break up the boys. Rosie pulled Akira away from him while Ai applied a napkin to the victim's bleeding nose. Akira shoved Rosie in to a table, making it fall on it's side. He went back and pulled the victim up. He shoved him against the wall, forcing his elbow into the boy's throat.

"Akira! Stop it!" Rosie screamed. She grabbed a clump of his hair and pulled him away. The boy slumped on the floor, dizzy and gushing blood. Haruhi noticed that the bartender was dialing the phone.

"We need to leave!" She yelled frantically. Luckily, all of them agreed. Including the boy that just finished getting his but whooped. When they were off the property Akira transferred his rage from the strange boy to Rosie. His hand slammed on her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair and throwing against the brick wall. She slid down the wall with all the air knocked out of her. He then began to slap her face over and over again. All Rosie could do in protest was try to pry his hand off her her shirt. Haruhi and Ai grabbed his shirt, doing their best to get him off her but he was too heavy. He grabbed Haruhi's arm and threw her into Ai. The two girls fell on the ground, Haruhi seething with anger. She quickly got back up and allowed her fist to collide with Akira's rib cage. That blow was enough to send him off balance. He released Rosie's shirt, stumbling to the side. Rosie pushed Haruhi out of the fire zone and threw a round house kick at her boyfriend's head. He his head snapped back with blood dripping his mouth. She then positioned herself on top of him, punching him with all her might.

"Get out here!" she commanded.

"No!" Haruhi protested. Ai grabbed Haruhi by the back of her shirt and pulled her away. "Let go of me!" she yelled. Ai ignored Haruhi's resistance and continued to pull her away. Akira delivered a punch across Rosie's face, sending her flying off him. He stood up and spat a glob of blood at her face.

"You whore. What did you think you doing? You're MY girlfriend! You shouldn't be doing anything without me!" she lectured in his special way.

"I'm leaving you! I don't need to take this crap from you!" she cried. She stood up and tried to walk away from him.

"You are not leaving!" he gripped her elbow and threw her against the wall once more. She prepared herself to be slapped. She felt his warm lips embrace hers in a sweet kiss. She returned it just as sweetly. "You can't leave me. I need you" he rested his forehead on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him. This is when his poison sets in.

"You're a liar" she whispered.

"I know but you're a leash. With you...I'm more in control. You're a tranquilizer to my anger. Don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Then...I won't leave" he looked up at her with those cool eyes.

"Good" he whispered to her before they shared one more sweet kiss. This is quite a memorable first date.

The following day Kyouya examined Haruhi closely. She put on perfect host club act but when she wasn't being fawned over by a bunch of girls she seemed distracted. She would yawn from time to time but overall, she looked distant. Something must have been bothering her but Kyouya wouldn't pry. No matter how tempting it was.

"Haruhi. Is everything alright? You've been looking distracted all day" Tamaki asked her. Kyouya eavesdropped on their conversation. Perhaps it was something serious.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking" she brushed him off.

"I see. If anything is wrong you can always talk to me" he assured her.

"I know. Thanks" she gave him a meek smile before returning to her daydream. Kyouya looked at him for a moment, weighing what he should do. He typed on his laptop, still thinking about what he should do. Not just about Haruhi but also what to do about Rosalita. One thing he discovered is that when he's with her, she brings out the worst in him. Before their date he couldn't imagine himself participating in something as childish as a food fight but he did with her. He even wrestled with her and yelled at her. He scolded himself the entire way home for doing that. He was so caught up in the moment he even forgot to use that information against her. He wanted to wield it early so he wouldn't have to worry about her later but all he did was destroy their kitchen and eat burnt 'enchiladas'. He hated what she did to him. He exposed her to his bad side before he had a chance to show her his good side. What he hated most was that he liked it. He liked not having to put on a mask to please the people around him. She ripped off his mask in one movement and he liked it. It was weight lifted off his shoulders and he could breath around her. He may not like her personally but he liked who he could be around her.

"Kyouya...may I ask you something?" he heard Haruhi ask him. He looked up from his laptop. He saw something sad in her eyes. She was hiding something. Something, he figured, that no one would like if she were to reveal it.

"What is it, Haruhi?" he asked.

"Let's say...you knew something bad about a person but you couldn't tell anybody because...you knew the outcome of telling their secret could be destructive. Not just for that person but for you and the people around you. What would you do?" so she is hiding something.

"That depends, just how bad is this secret am I keeping?"

"Very bad. As in, they could die if you don't tell someone" this secret must be big. Kyouya had to know. What if Haruhi is in danger? He had to know more. Not because he wanted to but because he had to. If it was up to him he wouldn't want to get involved but if Haruhi could be hurt, he had to know.

"...Haruhi, would you mind telling me what it is your hiding?" he pried. Haruhi looked down at her feet.

"It's not my place to say but I don't know what to do" she confessed.

"In that case, I would tell someone that could actually help me. If this secret is so bad then I wouldn't tell just anybody. Just the one person that could do more than I"

"But how do I know who to tell?"

"That's up to you to decide" Haruhi nodded. "Why would you ask me?"

"You're the only level headed one here" Haruhi walked out of Music Room #3 with her head held low.

**_~~Meanwhile, at St. Lobelia's Girls Academy~~_**

Benio Amakusa sat in the front of of the auditorium with a clip board laying on her crossed legs. She twirled a pen in her fingers as she waited for the new student to do her audition. Rosalita threw her jacket on the ground before taking a seat at the piano. She positioned the microphone closer to her face.

"My name is Rosalita Fuentes. I am a first year and I will be auditioning for the White Lilly League by singing and doing a piano cover of 'Love the way you lie Part 2'" She said into the microphone.

"Go ahead" Benio replied. Rosie closed her eyes. She put her fingers on the ivory keys and inhaled. She opened her mouth, allowing the lyrics to echo into the auditiorioum.

"On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right

'Cause you feed me fables from your hand  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, oh, I love the way you lie, oh

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
'Til the walls are goin' up  
In smoke with all our memories

This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face  
Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
Hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
That you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
So I can push you off me

Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me

Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
Destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
Know that no matter how many knives we put in each others backs  
That we'll have each others backs 'cause we're that lucky

Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills  
You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain

Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'  
This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shot you can do about it  
With you I'm in my frickin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie" 

She finished her song. She had intended to do a cover of 'Planetarium' by Ai Otsuka but after what happened last night she needed to get these emotions off her chest. She didn't intend to do the rap but she had lost her mind in the song. Everything she had planned before was erased by the emotions pouring on to the keys. Benio looked down at her clip board to see an empty page. Rosalita managed to pull her away from the audition and into another world. She couldn't fathom the idea of a relationship being so full of hate and love. There was no question. The Zuka Club needed someone like her. Even if she was no maiden. Benio stood.

"Who was the artist of that song?" she asked.

"Rihanna featuring Eminem" she told her.

"I think...you have an incredible chance of becoming a member of the Zuka club"

"Thanks but...isn't there any comments you'd like to tell me? I like constructive criticism"

"I can only say that when you perform there is an honesty in your songs. It's like a confession but the audience cannot figure out what it is that you have done. Bravo" Rosalita rose from her seat and nodded.

"Thanks. I'll remember that" she said before running off stage, not forgetting to pick up her jacket her escape.


End file.
